PMD2: Seven Sorrows
by animatedrose
Summary: Long before PMD2 began, Giratina was let loose by a human's foolish desires. Now that human, Duke, has turned into a Chimchar and must make things right by awakening Arceus. With a group of scared Pokemon by his side, can he achieve his goal? OCs accepted
1. Prologue

PMD2: Seven Sorrows

Hey there! I've decided to post this story up too but it will also only be updated when I have time. Where I got the idea for this, I have no idea. This is simply a prologue but the next chapter is the main story. I'll accept OCs for the group of Pokemon traveling with Duke and, if you want, you can make one out of the three renegades. I hope you like it!

PMD2: Seven Sorrows

Long before Primal Dialga's time...before the world's paralysis...before the Time Gears first came into existence...when the world was unstable after Arceus fell into its deep sleep...when Giratina freed itself and took control...when there was no such thing as exploration or rescue teams...and no one was capable nor brave enough to take Giratina on...except one very brave Pokemon with no memory of his past life...aside from the knowledge of him being human...and him being responsible for this world's destruction...

Duke, a brave Chimchar with no memory except that he was the human who allowed Giratina to break free. Teaming up with a small group of terrified Pokemon wanting the world to go back to normal and a trio of renegades wanting to see Giratina's destruction, Duke sets off on a journey to find and awaken Arceus, the only one who can fix what he started! But the path will be long and treacherous, filled with rogue Pokemon and strange places called mystery dungeons.

But Giratina foresaw their threat and corrupted seven Pokemon to be his generals, given the duty of destroying Duke and his friends before they can reach Arceus. Mewtwo, Entei, Lugia, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Heatran, and Regigigas are sent to different regions of the planet in order to halt the group's progress toward the Reverse World, where Arceus lays dormant in an eternal sleep that can only be broken by the Azure Flute.

Can Duke, his friends, and the renegade trio save the world and awaken Arceus? Can the seven generals possibly be defeated despite their legendary status? And will Duke ever gain the courage to tell his companions that the world being in danger was his fault?

--

Once again, this is just a prologue. Hope it was good, Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

So, here's the first chapter of this story

So, here's the first chapter of this story. I hope you like this odd but strangely good idea of a pre-PMD2 story. The previous chapter was a prologue that I just couldn't bring myself to tear apart to make the first chapter. I just hope this doesn't end up being a terrible story. The first chapter is the only chapter in Duke's POV. Anyways, enough ranting. Onto the story!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

"I guess we live in a dead world now."

The world was dark and everything seemed cold and dead. The trees were barren of leaves and the earth was covered in huge scars. In the distance, a few faint lights indicated a small group of Pokemon trying desperately to survive as long as they can. They sky was black and red lightning tore across the sky every few minutes. An eternal storm of darkness had engulfed the world.

How did the world end up like this, you ask? Well, I guess I'll have to tell you. It happened because of me. I and my associates' foolishness caused this great calamity. I wasn't always a Pokemon, you know. I was once human. Go ahead and laugh, but it's true. It's all true.

It happened ten years ago back in our laboratory in the land of Sinnoh. Sinnoh was a land populated by humans, you know. Anyways, we were trying to find Arceus' resting place. Arceus was revered as a god to not only you Pokemon but us humans. We knew little of Arceus and, being the greedy humans we were, we tried to find and control it for our own purposes.

But something went terribly wrong. Instead of finally summoning Arceus from its resting place, we got its more aggressive opposite: Giratina, the god of death and a creature from the reverse world. Happy at its freedom, Giratina started to destroy the land and bring darkness into our world. My associates and I try to put it back into the reverse world...and failed miserably.

I remember little of what happened next. Giratina called us an inferior species that must be eliminated. It unleashed a wave of dark energy and then everything became black. When I awoke, my associates were dead, along with every other human on the planet. Giratina had nearly succeeded in completely eradicating the human race.

But how did I survive, you ask? I don't really know how, actually. My Gardevoir had thrown herself in harm's way and shielded me, dying in the process. Giratina was angry that I had lived but something must've cross its mind because it didn't try to kill me a second time. Instead, it turned me into a Pokemon. How or why, I don't really know. All I remember is seeing a flash of red and then pain shot through me. After that, I blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in the middle of this barren wasteland with this X-shaped scar on my chest. Ever since, I've been wandering the earth in search of Giratina so I can make things right again. I already have a valuable item in my possession that will awaken Arceus and put the world back to normal again. That is my goal, my dream.

Why are you smiling at me like that? Oh no, don't tell me you actually believe me. Oh well, young Pokemon tend to believe everything they're told nowadays since nothing ever happens around here. Ow! Did you just hit me? You little...Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning anyhow.

Just don't tell anyone you saw me, kid. There are some very bad Pokemon, seven to be exact, that are out to catch and possibly kill me. Now run along, go home, shoo! Oh...you want to know my name? Well, I might as well tell you. Just don't tell anyone until I'm long gone from here, okay? Good.

Well, my name is Duke. Yes, odd name for a Chimchar, isn't it? But don't forget, I'm not actually a Pokemon. All right now, I've told you all I have to tell. Now go on home to your parents. Huh? You don't have any? Then who's caring for you? Oh...you're alone too, huh? Pity...

Well, go back to that campfire and stay there. I'm sure someone will be along to care for you sooner or later. I must be on my way. Good luck and good night! ...Ooh, why are you still following me? Shoo! Scat! There they go...I'm not getting anyone else involved in this, not this time. Best get off to bed myself. I'm already yawning...hope that kid's okay. Whatever...night.

Zzzzzz...

--

So, how was it? For some odd reason, "Falling Apart" by Trust Company kept going through my head while I was writing this. Any OCs must be basic stage Pokemon, like Bulbasaur, Poochyena, or Pikachu. I hope you guys could understand what's happening here. I have the next chapter written up and any OCs will be added in the fourth chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Duke's Lonely Journey

Hey there, guys

Hey there, guys! Man, I already have a lot of Pokemon joining Duke on his journey. Cool! Thank you all for submitting OCs, I'm glad you enjoyed the story enough to want to join in. KCSonic113, I've decided that your three characters will be the renegade trio. They'll make minor appearances until they join the main group in chapter 5. Hope that's all right with you. The rest of the story will be in normal third person, unlike the first chapter was. Good to know this is worth continuing. Onto the story!

Chapter 2: Duke's (Not So) Lonely Journey

The Chimchar sighed, kicking a small rock as he walked. He kept blinking to get the dust out of his eyes and the scar on his chest, inflicted by Giratina long ago, was itching. He was getting exhausted and decided to rest once he found one of the many small settlements of terrified Pokemon that scattered the ruined earth. His eyes kept flickering to the sky, as if an enemy would drop out of nowhere and attack him.

As he took another step, the ground beneath his foot caved in and a loud cry was heard. A Trapinch uncovered itself from the dry earth and glared at him. "What where you're stepping!" it growled before shoving his foot away. It vanished just as quickly as it came.

The Chimchar sighed and moved on, quietly apologizing for wrecking the Trapinch's home. This Chimchar was named Duke and he was no normal Chimchar. He used to be human and was the one who caused the planet to be like this. Now he was on a mission to fix what he did.

Duke's hand slipped into the bag hung at his waist and brushed against the instrument inside. The bag used to be one of his associates' purses that he'd found after turning into a Pokemon. And the instrument was the Azure Flute, an item that could awaken the only Pokemon capable of stopping Giratina...Arceus. Where Arceus is currently remains unknown.

The Chimchar looked up and smiled at the sight before him. In the distance, probably a half-mile away, were tiny flickering lights. Campfires in a tiny Pokemon settlement. "Finally!" Duke cried, breaking into a run. He was desperate for a soft bed, warm food, and a bath (though he had to watch out for his tail). He may not be human anymore but there were just some things he couldn't live without, even as a Pokemon.

Ten minutes later, he limped into the tiny settlement. Duke had stepped on a sharp rock and had to slow down the last ten or twenty feet of the journey. Not like it mattered since he had finally made it. A wide variety of Pokemon were in the camp, most surrounding the blazing campfire in the center of camp. Seeing a Chansey nearby, he limped over to her and asked for help. After getting his foot bandaged up and being barraged with questions about his scar, the Chimchar limped toward the fire and sat down quietly.

It didn't take long for him to notice a few young Pokemon huddled together near the fire. Most of the Pokemon in the entire camp seemed to be young Pokemon, probably orphans. Many Pokemon have died thanks to the seven Pokemon Giratina corrupted long ago to ensure his rule over the planet. The planet was divided into seven regions, each guarded by one of the generals. Currently, he was in Entei's domain.

The other Legendaries who escaped corruption lay dormant in their lairs, scattered across the planet in the hopes of evading detection. Duke only knew where Manaphy and Ho-Oh currently resided, but hoped to find the others. Something told him that the Legendaries would be of great assistance to him in the future.

Looking up at the sky, he sighed when all he saw was dark clouds and red lightning. And to think that he was the one to cause all of this. All of his human life aside from freeing Giratina had been erased from his memory when he became a Chimchar. Not that he needed it since there were no humans in this world anymore.

Nearly an hour passed and Duke began to feel tired. Looking back at the group of young Pokemon, he yawned and headed for one of the many tents surrounding the fire. Just as he was about to enter, a loud scream caught his attention. A loud roar, too familiar for Duke's liking, tore through the silent night air. "Oh, no." he groaned sadly.

A huge blast of fire made the tents instantly catch on fire. Pokemon screamed and ran, desperate to escape the raging fire that was destroying the settlement. Entei stood in the center of the burning camp, baring sharp teeth. It announced that a rogue Chimchar was on the loose and needed to be captured immediately. "If any of you have seen this Chimchar, report it to me. If he is not stopped, our world will be completely destroyed! He is most recognizable by the X-shaped scar on his chest."

Duke growled before climbing up one of the tents that hadn't completely burned down yet. In a heartbeat, he jumped as high as he could and prepared a Scratch. "You're the ones destroying this world!" he shouted.

"Huh?!" Entei growled in frustration as the monkey landed on its back and started scratching. When those small monkey hands started clawing at its face, Entei roared and head-butted a large boulder to throw him off. Now weakened, Entei simply tossed Duke off with a shake of his head and watched the Chimchar hit the ground. "It seems I have no need for your help after all. It seems he came to me himself."

"Quit lying to them. It is Giratina who is destroying this world, not me." Duke coughed, blood running from the corner of his mouth. "I'm trying to save this world, even if it means fighting you generals and Giratina!"

"Foolish words from a foolish creature." Entei growled. "Now to take you to Lord Giratina."

Just as the canine moved to grab Duke, a blast of water hit its back. Whirling around, Entei saw a young Buizel standing in front of the other Pokemon. The Buizel unleashed a second blast of water and yelled, "He's right! You're the ones to blame!"

"SILENCE!!" Entei roared, attacking. The Pokemon scattered but the Buizel ended up being attacked. Realizing that Duke had vanished, Entei roared in anger. "I will return, Duke. And I will ensure your destruction!" Entei turned and raced away, vanishing in an instant.

Frightened, many of the Pokemon fled. A few young Pokemon, the Chansey, and Duke remained behind. The Chimchar was unconscious and Chansey had stayed behind to help him heal. The youngsters, on the other hand, had other reasons for being here. _If he's trying to fight against Giratina and save our world, I want to join him!_

--

So, what did you think? The OCs will appear in the next chapter. I couldn't resist not putting in a battle here. I hope it was good despite its shortness. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: A Young Pokemon's Wish

I'm glad you all like this so far. The OCs have finally appeared! Sorry for the delay, school is keeping me super busy. -_-' Well, I hope you enjoy this. KCSonic113, I'm glad you're okay with them being the renegades. They'll make a brief appearance in this chapter before joining next chapter.

Also, today in my 16th birthday! Hooray for me! *does happy dance* Well, enough rambling. Onto the story!

Chapter 3: A Young Pokemon's Wish

"Ugh..." Duke groaned, slowly waking up. His whole body hurt, especially his scar. It took him a moment to remember what happened. He found a village, got treated, fought Entei, and blacked out. _Great, I'm probably in Giratina's castle by now..._

Then he heard voices, many young ones and an older one. Who were they? They didn't sound like Giratina's soldiers. Were they the villagers? But they sounded so young, like children. Duke was so confused and opted for just laying there, pretending to still be unconscious. The Chimchar listened to the soft voices coming from all around him.

Inside of the tent, a group of young Pokemon surrounded the unconscious Chimchar. "Do you think he's okay?" a female Eevee asked.

"I'm sure he'll recover nicely once we care for his injuries," a female Ralts reassured calmly. "Is this enough, Chansey?"

"Yes, dear, that's quite enough. Anymore and he might get ill," the Chansey instructed. The duo was mixing an assortment of berries and herbs in a bowl to give Duke once he woke up. "A few more minutes of stirring and then we can let it sit."

"Yes, Chansey," the Ralts nodded, carefully stirring the mixture.

"I wonder why Entei was after him," a male Turtwig wondered. "Entei said something about this guy destroying the world just before they fought. Do you think it's true?"

"Nah! Why would it be true?" a male Houndour asked, munching on an apple.

"And what if what the Chimchar said is true?" the Eevee added, sitting down beside the Houndour. "If this guy's really going to stop Giratina..."

"What is it, Shadow?" a female Skitty questioned, peering at her tomboyish friend closely. "You have that look in your eyes again. I don't like that."

"Well, I'll go with him!" the Eevee, Shadow, declared. "I want this world to go back to normal, like how mother described it in her stories."

"A blue sky, the gentle breeze blowing in your face, pretty-smelling flowers, green grass..." A female Riolu sighed. "But, like you said, it's just a story our parents tell us...or _told_ us. It's not real."

"Well, I believe it's real, Azura!" Shadow cried. "If he's gonna make it happen, then I'm going to be there to see it!"

The Riolu, Azura, looked shocked. "...Do you really think he can beat the generals...or Giratina?" she asked.

"I'll go too!" the Skitty chirped.

"All right, Kaze!" Shadow cheered.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," the Ralts warned. "First, let's get this Chimchar fixed up before asking any questions. Hastiness can lead to disappointment, as my mother once said."

"Kaori, you wet blanket! Let us at least dream!" the Turtwig complained.

"I'm just warning you guys," Kaori, the Ralts, repeated.

Duke, overhearing everything, had finally had enough. "Don't any of you think about coming with me." He growled.

"Waah!" the Houndour yelped, nearly choking on his apple. A slap on the back with Kaze the Skitty's tail quickly solved that problem. "How long were you awake, man?"

"Long enough to hear every little thing you kids said." Duke replied, opening his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in the remains of the village," Chansey replied, bringing the bowl of medicine over to him. "This will feel cold but it will help with your aches, dear."

"Thanks," Duke winced, shivering as the mixture was rubbed on his chest. Almost immediately, the pain melted away.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kaori," the Ralts said.

"Shadow's the name." Shadow introduced.

"My name is Kaze. Pleased to meet you," the Skitty nodded.

"Hige," the Houndour barked.

"I am Azura, sir," the Riolu said softly.

"Hey there! I'm Justin!" the Turtwig cried. "Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Chansey. Are you feeling better, dear?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for the help, really, but I have to leave soon." Duke explained, slowly sitting up. "I can't stay in one place too long. If I do, Entei or one of the other generals will find me."

"At least stay until your injuries are healed." Kaori suggested, wringing her hands. "You're better off leaving uninjured than you are if you leave now."

"You better listen to her," Kaze suggested. "She knows what she's talking about and so do I."

"...Fine." The Chimchar reluctantly stayed put. "But you kids still aren't going with me."

"Says you," Shadow grumbled. _We'll go with you if we want to. Just try and stop us._

_In another village nearby..._

Three young Pokemon walked along the outskirts of the village. They were a trio of renegades, former soldiers of Giratina who betrayed him and fled. There was a Squirtle, a Charmander, and a Treecko, all wearing ragged brown cloaks to hide their faces from outsiders. They'd worked too hard at escaping to be recaptured now.

As they left the tiny village far behind them, they finally spoke. "KC, are we almost there?" the Treecko asked.

"The next village should be just another mile or two away," the Squirtle, KC, replied.

"Um, KC? Do you see that smoke?" the Charmander asked, shakily pointing to the giant column of black smoke rising into the sky. "Isn't that where we are supposed to be going?"

"Yeah, Sean. It _was_ where we were going, but not anymore." KC mumbled, turning away. "This way, guys."

"Hang on! Do you guys hear that?" the Treecko suddenly asked.

"Hear what, Dan?" the Charmander, Sean asked.

"I hear nothing. Let's keep moving." KC added, already walking away.

"No, guys! I'm serious about this, just listen!" the Treecko, Dan, hissed.

"Fine, we'll listen," KC agreed. The trio fell silent and finally heard it. Voices...the voices of some of the corrupted Entei's minions. Wandering closer, they listened in on what they were saying.

"I can't believe he escaped Lord Entei like that!"

"Shut up! If Lord Entei didn't kill him, the fumes from the fire will kill him. That little Chimchar won't be a threat anymore if he _and_ the Azure Flute die in the fire."

"And if he survived?"

"...Just hope he doesn't or we're dead for not sweeping the village and killing any survivors."

"Right, right...Should we leave now?"

"Yes," The sound of two sets of footsteps signaled the minion's leave.

The trio of renegades came out, surprised at what they had heard. "Someone found the Azure Flute, KC! We've gotta find them!" Sean hissed.

The trio had been searching for it in order to awaken Arceus and end Giratina's rule forever. Now they had no choice but to find who had it and try to either: 1) Negotiate them into using it to dethrone Giratina. 2) Take it from them by force if their intentions are similar to Giratina's. 3) Join forces with them if they had similar goals to them.

"You're right. We're going to the burning village, guys." KC nodded.

"Then let's go!" Dan cried.

The trio took off at full speed toward the column of smoke. They now had the location of the Azure Flute and all that was left was to find Arceus and wake it up. As if that would be any easier!

_Back at the burning village..._

"Well, I'm all better. I have to leave now." Duke said, getting up. Quickly grabbing his back and checking for the Azure Flute, he started to leave the tent. Then he realized the youngsters were following him. "What do you want? Go away!"

"We're going with you!" Kaze declared. "We want to see what the world was like before Giratina took over. If you're trying to beat Giratina, we're going with."

"No, you're not. Now...go away!" The Chimchar quickly dashed out of the tent and skidded to a stop. He saw them race out of the tent after him. _Why are they following me? Don't they know they could be killed?_ "Just stop following me! You could die if you come with me!"

"We don't care!" Justin the Turtwig replied. "We all have a reason to fight Giratina and one Pokemon can't beat it all alone. You're gonna need help and we want to help. What better offer is there?"

"...Why?" Duke whispered. Those words were the same ones his old companions had said before they died by Giratina. Why were they saying the same things? "Don't you care about your lives?!"

"Yes, we do," Kaori nodded. "But it is our wish to fight Giratina and save our world. We're going with you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this. I'm adding one more page to each chapter so that's why the chapters get longer each time. Please review the birthday girl!


End file.
